The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to integrated components for use in security and/or automation system, such as voice control components that are integrated into already existing electronic equipment to provide power and/or communication abilities.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
With the wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has come an increased presence of automation and security products. Automation and security products can fully automate aspects of a residence and/or business. In some embodiments, the automation system may require one of more devices to be spread throughout a building to automate aspects of the home and/or business.
In some instances, the devices may require power. Powering the devices may require running new electronic equipment (e.g., electrical wiring) through a building.